Réveille-toi !
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Helen vit depuis quelques mois à Elm Street et depuis quelques temps ses nuits sont hantées de cauchemars, avec un homme au visage brulé, un gant avec de longues griffes et un affreux pull rayé rouge et vert. Très vite elle comprend qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle s'endorme. Mais peut-elle lutter contre le sommeil et contre Freddy ? OS Hommage à Wes Craven.


Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous.

Je vous retrouve ici pour un texte que je n'avais pas du tout prévu, mais alors pas du tout. Seulement j'ai appris ce matin la mort de Wes Craven et j'ai voulu lui rendre hommage. Je n'ai pas vu tous ses films, je ne sais même plus comment j'ai découvert Freddy Krueger. Mais j'ai tout de suite adoré ce personnage, son humour, son sadisme et même son vieux pull moche. C'est donc un petit OS que je poste en l'honneur de Wes Craven, en guise de remerciement pour sa contribution au cinéma d'horreur. RIP.

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Wes Craven, je ne m'approprie rien du tout.

* * *

Elle luttait contre le sommeil. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'endorme. Sinon ce serait la fin. Pourtant sa tête ne pouvait s'empêcher de tomber, ses yeux de se fermer. A chaque fois elle se redressait brusquement et s'assénait une gifle mentale, à défaut de ne pouvoir le faire réellement.

Pas devant toute la classe. Elle jet un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son état. Pourtant ça aurai du alerter au moins le professeur, dont la voix soporifique berçait les élèves. Les autres somnolaient, elle restait éveillée. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Le cours était ennuyeux, mais elle essayait d'écouter, juste pour rester debout _. Juste quelques minutes. Quelques secondes, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal._ Mais chaque fois que ses paupières étaient closes, elle revoyait les griffes argentées, l'affreux pull rayé rouge et vert et son visage, affreux lui aussi, brûlé. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'arborer un sourire mauvais.

Helen avait d'abord cru à un simple cauchemar la première nuit. Puis il était revenu la nuit suivante, la nuit d'après et ainsi de suite. Elle s'en était que très peu inquiétée en fait. Peut-être était-ce du au stress ou à quelque chose d'autre. L'homme au visage brûlé ne faisait que la regardait, la mettant mal à l'aise, et ou bien la poursuivait, dans le pire des cas. Mais elle se réveillait toujours et elle était dans son lit, bien à l'abri dans sa chambre faiblement éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Elle était trempée de sueur, ses draps aussi, sa respiration était haletante, mais elle était dans sa chambre, à l'abri. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ce n'était pas _réel_. Et puis une nuit elle était tombée pendant qu'elle la poursuivait, s'écorchant les genoux. Ça arrivait souvent qu'on tombe dans ses rêves. Mais elle avait eu mal. Elle avait ressentit la douleur, alors qu'elle était censé rêver. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se relever, il était sur elle et avait brandit sa main droite, gantée de longues griffes d'acier et l'avait abattu sur elle.

Elle s'était aussi réveillée, tremblante. Tout lui avait paru si réel. En ce répétant que ce n'était qu'un rêve, Helen s'était dirigée vers la salle de bain pour se rafraichir. Quand elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir, elle avait du se retenir de hurler. Une très fine entaille se dessinait sur sa joue d'où s'échappait quelques gouttes de sang. Ce n'était pas possible, et pourtant la blessure était bien là.

Après l'avoir soigné, elle avait remarqué, en allant se recoucher, que ses draps étaient tachés de sang. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses genoux. Ecorchés. Et elle avait compris.

Tout ça était réel. L'homme aux griffes était bien réel, il s'insinuait dans ses rêves tel un croque-mitaine. Il voulait la tuer. Il avait bien faillit réussir, mais elle s'était réveillée à temps. Elle n'avait pas pu se rendormir ensuite, et ne comptait plus le faire. Elle avait bien trop peur de se rendormir et de ne pas réussir à s'échapper.

Plusieurs fois elle s'était endormie malgré elle, réussissant à se réveiller à temps. Elle buvait plus de café que raison, regardait la télé jusque très tard dans la nuit, lisait, laissait sa lumière allumée, s'aspergeait le visage d'eau. Tout pour lutter contre le sommeil. Dans sa chambre, elle avait trouvé une solution : se planter une aiguille à coudre dans le bras. La piqûre était vive et brève, mais suffisante pour l'empêcher, pendant quelques minutes, de dormir. Parfois elle se pinçait aussi. Ses bras étaient couverts de petites marques qu'elle cachait habillement sous des manches longues.

Son entourage avait bien remarqué les cernes sous ses yeux, son changement de comportement, mais personne n'avait tenté de s'approcher d'elle, de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

C'est donc seule qu'elle quitta la classe après que la cloche eu sonné, seule qu'elle rentra chez elle. Ça elle y était habituée. Elle ne vivait dans cette ville que depuis quelques mois, elle n'était pas encore totalement intégrée, même s'il arrivait parfois que quelques camarades de classe la rejoigne pour un bout de route.

Elle aimait bien Elm Street. C'était un endroit assez calme, même si il y avait eu des agitations autrefois. Le voisinage était agréable, serviable envers les uns et les autres. Les maisons se ressemblaient toutes, mais chacun avait contribué à faire en sorte de démarquer sa maison de celle du voisin. Les Holbrook avaient installé un bac à sable pour leurs enfants, ainsi qu'un petit toboggan en plastique. Mr Parker avait installé un panier de basket près de l'allée de son garage pour les jeunes du quartier. Quelques jours après leur arrivée, Helen et sa mère avaient repeint la clôture défraichie, et son père avait installé des nichoirs pour oiseaux un peu partout. Tout était parfait dans Elm Street et pourtant Helen ne s'y sentait pas en sécurité, du moins elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité.

Elle poussa le portail et se dirigea sous le porche, où son père se trouvait, occupé à lire, profitant des derniers jours de beau temps.

« Salut ma chérie. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? – son père l'embrassa sur le front

\- Plutôt bonne. Et toi ?

\- Plutôt bonne aussi. On a recueillit une chatte et une portée de chaton au refuge. Abandonnés dans un carton au bord d'une route. Mais ils s'en sortiront.

\- Tant mieux alors. – elle ouvrit la porte – bon j'ai des devoirs à faire, je monte dans ma chambre. A tout à l'heure.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller faire une petite sieste, tu as l'air crevée. »

Helen sourit mais ne dit rien. La porte se referma derrière elle et elle monta à l'étage. Elle commença par nettoyer sa chambre avant de se mettre à ses devoirs, mais la concentration n'était pas là.

Elle sentait ses paupières se fermer. _Vite l'aiguille !_ Elle la planta dans son bras. Une petite perle de sang apparu, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle passa le reste de son après-midi à lutter contre le sommeil, à tenter de travailler, de lire, de regarder un programme qui nécessiterait son attention, mais le sommeil revenait toujours.

Même après le dîner, où elle n'avait presque pas touché à son dîner, encore une tentative de rester éveillée, s'affamer, la fatigue et l'envie de dormir se faisait sentir. La douche d'eau froide n'eu aucun effet. Helen se sentait comme prise au piège. Elle ne voulait pas dormir pour vivre, mais elle devait dormir pour vivre. Elle mettait sa santé en danger, elle le savait. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il voulait au fond. Lui insuffler une peur, celle de dormir. Comme pour les enfants. Peut-être que cet homme ne désirait que ça, l'effrayer jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt d'épuisement. Assise sur la chaise de son bureau, Helen lisait un livre, peut importe lequel. Elle relisait la même phrase encore et encore. Elle piquait du nez. Elle relisait la même phrase encore et encore. Elle se piquait le bras. Elle relisait la même phrase encore et encore. Elle se pinçait. Elle relisait la même phrase encore et encore.

Elle marchait dans une chaufferie.

Il faisait froid curieusement. Et il était là. Il se tenait près d'elle, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il agita sa main gantée de griffes pour la saluer

« Coucou Helen ! Enfin endormie !

\- Allez vous faire foutre ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

\- Très sympathique proposition. – Il se mit à rire, puis il s'approcha encore. Helen recula.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?

\- Te tuer petite Helen. Tu habites mon ancienne maison tu sais.

\- Et c'est pour ça que vous voulez me tuer ? J'y suis pour rien moi !

\- Exactement. Tu vis tranquillement dans ma maison. Tu es heureuse alors que mon connard de beau-père me cognait tous les jours. Tu dois mourir.

\- Vous êtes taré !

\- Je sais. »

Et il s'élança sur elle. Il la manqua de peu. Helen pris les jambes à son cou et se mit à courir de toutes ses forces à travers la chaufferie. Peu importe où elle allait, elle trouverait la sortie. _Réveille-toi !_

« Je connais cette chaufferie comme ma poche. Tu peux pas m'échapper ! » _Réveille- toi bon sang !_ Pourquoi se réveiller était toujours aussi difficile ? Plusieurs fois elle avait voulu rester endormie pour toujours, bien à l'aise dans son rêve et dans son lit, mais on arrivait toujours à l'y extirper. Pourquoi pas cette fois ci ? Avec un peu d'espoir sa mère ou son père monterai lui dire bonne nuit et la réveillerai en la voyant s'agiter ou juste en l'embrassant. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, maintenant. I se rapprochait. Fuir était inutile. Elle se perdait dans ce labyrinthe de tuyaux et de rampes.

Un crissement lui donna des sueurs froides. Il s'amusait à frotter ses griffes contre les murs. Il chantait.

 _Un, deux, Freddy te coupera en deux…_

Non, elle se réveillerait avant. Elle trébucha, vacilla, avant de reprendre son équilibre et de continuer sa course dans le dédale de tuyaux. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle ne devait pas mourir, elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle était trop jeune, elle n'avait que seize ans ! Elle avait ses rêves, ses espoirs, une famille, des amis. Pas encore dans cette ville, mais dans son ancienne oui. Elle monta une volée de marche, sorties de nulle part. Elle montait, les marches s'ajoutaient. Il voulait la fatiguer. _Il ne m'aura pas. Jamais._

 _Trois, quatre, remonte chez toi quatre à quatre…_

Elle était chez elle. Elle était dans sa chambre et ses parents étaient soit dans le salon, soit dans leur chambre. Pourtant elle était à la merci de ce Freddy. Elle prisonnière de son propre rêve, de son propre esprit. Ne pouvait on imaginer pire ? Les marches continuaient d'augmenter. Il était maître ici. Il pouvait mettre autant de pièges qu'il voulait, il contrôlait tout, il avait pris le contrôle de son esprit, il le manipulait pour s'amuser et elle n'y pouvait rien. Ses pieds la faisaient souffrir, mais elle savait que si elle s'arrêtait, c'était la fin.

 _Cinq, six, n'oublie pas ton crucifix…_

Les marches disparurent soudainement et elle se sentit tomber dans le vide. Elle hurla, puis atterri dans ce qui lui semblait être un bassin. Remplit d'eau. Salée. Elle était au beau milieu de la mer. Une mer qu'il avait créée. Aucune issu possible, même si elle savait nager. Quelque chose la frôla, puis elle vit un aileron gris dépasser de la surface. Elle hurla de nouveau. Elle avait une peur bleue des requins. Bientôt une dizaine d'ailerons l'encerclait. Helen essaya de respirer plus calmement. Ce n'est pas réel. _Réveille-toi !_ Le cercle se fendit et un requin fonça droit sur elle. Tétanisée, elle vit l'homme sortir de la surface, un faux aileron sur le crâne, il nageait vers elle en fredonnant l'air des Dents de la mer. Puis elle fut happée sous la surface.

 _Sept, huit, surtout ne dors plus la nuit…_

Elle était dans sa chambre. Elle s'était réveillée. Tout allait bien. Elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Elle tremblait encore cependant. Elle se leva doucement de son lit et se dirigea vers sa penderie pour prendre un gilet. Elle avait froid. Elle ouvrit la porte et tendit la main pour attraper un gilet bleu sur un cintre. Quelque chose, quelqu'un la poussa dans le dos et elle se retrouva enfermée dans la penderie. Elle n'était pas réveillée. Elle dormait encore. _Mais réveille- toi donc !_ Elle n'aimait les lieux clos. Il jouait avec ses peurs. Elle tambourina à la porte en criant, pleurant. Il riait, elle sentait sa présence. Il était là, tout près. Elle sentait son souffle chaud contre sa nuque. D'un geste rapide, il l'emprisonna dans son bras gauche. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Il rit, puis lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Tu as peur petite Helen ? Ne t'en fait pas, c'est bientôt fini…. – Il ricana. – Au fait, tu es toujours partante pour se faire foutre ? »

Et elle hurla, hurla, hurla longtemps à s'en casser les cordes vocales tandis qu'elle sentait les griffes s'enfoncer dans son ventre pour remonter le long de son corps et que Freddy riait comme un dément, s'amusant à retourner son gant enfoncé dans le corps d'Helen qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir pour toujours.

 _Neuf-dix, il est caché sous ton lit…_

* * *

Tout ce que je peux dire pour conclure, c'est : faites de beaux rêves !


End file.
